


Matilde

by Evak_trash01



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Even's cousin, Fluff, M/M, helpful, in a parallel universe, matchmaker, takes time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evak_trash01/pseuds/Evak_trash01
Summary: In a parallel universe Even's cousin Matilde meets Isak before Even and she decides to set them up.





	1. After she met Sonja

**Author's Note:**

> I have kept dreaming about this, so I hope you enjoy!

September 2012  
When Sonja finally left, Even realised that his cousin was glaring at him the entire time. "Matilde? Are you okay?" Matilde continued to glare. "Come with me." She said strict. She nodded towards their other cousin, Maja whom joined them as well. Matilde brought them both to Even's room, then the fire broke loose.

"Why did you put me through that?!?!?!? She is clearly one of those bossy ass bitches that thinks they know everything about everyone when they actually don't." Matilde was mad. And not just a little mad. No no. She was REALLY SUPER MAD. Maja on the other hand, was laughing really hard after hearing Matilde calling Sonja a 'Bossy ass bitch'. "What makes you think she is that?" Asked Even, clearly a little bit confused. "I know I'm 11, but she apparently thinks that I know nothing about puberty and love because of my age. Excuse me, bitch. We learned about that last year." Matilde was very grumpy, and Even was not pleased of what he heard. You see, if you want to date anyone in the Bech family... then you have to go through The Test. All of them have questions, and Matilde is always the one that is the most overprotective over Even, as Even is with her. So if you were mean to their favourite cousin, they will probably murder you.

"But you know what? I think that in about 4 years... you will meet the man of your dreams, or the man of your life if you will." Matilde smiled to him while saying this. She was so sure that in the the future he would end up with an amazing guy. Even smiled back to her. "I hope so too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short, but the other chapters will be longer!  
> It will be alot of skipping forward. The only reason I added this was to hint that she didn't like Sonja.Hope you liked the first chapter!


	2. The day she met Isak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matilde meets Isak after hanging out with his sister Lea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not uploading this earlier, I ment to upload two days after the first one, but I got busy.

July 2013

The summer breeze came mildly over the two girls that sat there talking about everything and nothing.

"How are things going with Even then?" Lea asked Matilde. "We haven't talked since that day he told me Sonja had kept him away from everyone for a week because he was 'behaving diffrently' And 'not normal'. People change." Matilde had a straight face while talking.

"oh... that's bad..." "yeah, And the worst part is that even after that... He still wouldn't break up with her." Matilde really wasn't pleased. "well.. I don't know what to do, but maybe we could talk with my older brother?" Lea had never told Matilde about her brother. "Why haven't I met this older brother of yours?" "Because he is weird and I like You?" Matilde laughed "Awe Lea, I like you too!" They both laughed before going up the cabins. 

The girls had met just the week before at the beach and they were quickly friends. Lea was 2 years younger than Matilde, and 4 years younger than her brother Isak.

They ran in to the Valtersen cabin and went straight to Isak's room. Lea knocked loudly at his door. "IsakIsakIsakIsakIsak" The opened quickly, and it may seem like Matilde knew the future, if she was right... the person on the other side of the door looked like the man of Even's dreams. 

" Isak, meet my friend Matilde Dalen Bech. Matilde, this is my older brother Isak." "It's nice to the meet the person Lea wouldn't shut up about" Isak Said as he smirked. "It's nice to meet her 'annoying older brother'" They both looked at Lea. "I hate both of you... anyways... Isak, can you help us with something?" "Sure"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what I think about this chapter, anyways... I have been stressing because school starts in three days and I have been busy.  
> I also have an idea for the 'squeal' of this fanfic.
> 
> As this is an Au of the Skam universe, what if it's actually a parallel universe of our universe.. so in that parallel universe, when Julie made Skam... this is how Isak and Even met.
> 
> If ever get to finish this fanfiction (That would be a first) and start on a squeal it will be a Henjei fanfic next.


End file.
